


Party

by TighnLwerka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hints of Parental RoyEd, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TighnLwerka/pseuds/TighnLwerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a party I've been invited too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a year and a half ago. Sorry if the writings a bit off.

Edward opened the door of Colonel Roy Mustang's office and walked in, Alphonse trailing behind him. Roy looked up from his paper work and for a second he was surprised that it was the Elric brothers because the method of entry but that quickly passed and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well hello boys. Judging by the fact that Alphonse is still a suit of armour, the mission was a failure." Roy said as Edward walked up to his desk.

Edward slammed his report onto Roy's desk. Roy picked it up and skimmed it.

"I see that your writing still hasn't improved."

"Yeah, yeah." Edward mumbled. He then turned around to face Alphonse. "Al, I need you to leave the room. There is something I need to tell the Colonel." Though a bit hesitantly, Alphonse nodded and made his way out of the office. Edward then turned around again.

"What's so important that you needed to have your brother leave the room?" Roy asked.

Edward let out a deep breath. "Colonel, I won't be able to go on any long term or far away missions."

"Why would that be Fullmetal?"

"There's a party that I've been invited too."

"And why would that be a reason that I would stop sending you on long term and far away missions?"

Edward rubbed that back of his head. "Well, the party's date is still pending so I got to be around when the date is confirmed. I also can't not go."

"Why would that be?"

"I've already said enough. Also, if you tell anyone about the party or anything else I've said, I'll bash your head in." With that, Edward turned around and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"That was a bit strange." Roy mumbled before sighing and going back to work, making a mental note to be nice to Edward for once and not send him on the missions he didn't want to go on.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Roy heard of the party again.

Roy had Edward sign some of the paper work that he was supposed to do because he found out that some how Edward had manged to copy his signature perfectly and because no one else was there, not even Lieutenant Hawkeye, no one would know that some of the papers weren't sighed by him. Roy looked over at the desk that Edward was working at and saw a stack of completed paper work sitting neatly on the desk. Edward was writing on a piece of paper that obviously wasn't paper work.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing?" Roy asked, a bit curious.

"Paper work, in case you've forgotten." Edward said back in an annoyed tone.

"I can tell that isn't paper work."

Edward was silent for a few moments before he replied. "I'm writing up a few notes of things that have to do with that party I told you about two weeks ago. I just learned that it's about six weeks away. It may seem like it's a long time off but I want to be prepared."

"Can you please tell me more about this party?"

"What kinds of things?"

"Anything."

Edward sighed. "It's the same kind of party that my mother went to when Alphonse and I were young."

"Are you taking anyone with you?" Roy asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, I'm the only one who can go. No one else can. If anyone comes I wouldn't be very happy.

Though confused at the last part, he ignored it. "What are you wearing?"

"What I always wear."

Roy nodded. He then tried to think of other things that he could ask about the party. But all of a sudden, Edward stood up. Edward grabbed the piece of paper he had been writing on. "Mustang, seeing as I've finished the work you wanted me to do, I'll be going now. Remember, you are not tell anyone of this party and anything I've said."

With that, Edward did the exact same thing he did last time.

* * *

Four weeks and six day's later, during the evening, Edward and Roy were working on the paper work of Roy's like they had been almost five weeks ago.

"Roy?" Edward asked suddenly, in a bit of a shaky voice.

Roy looked up from the paper work he was working on and looked at Edward. "What's wrong?" Roy noticed that Edward looked a bit pale.

"I think I need to leave work. I don't feel that good..."

Edward had completed most of the paper work and he did seem a bit pale so Roy told him that he could go. Edward smiled at him. "Thanks and...goodbye." Edward said as he walked, well, stumbled to the door. Right after he opened the door and just before he walked out, he turned his head to face Roy.

"I probably won't see you for a while. I hope you don't miss me too much."

After those words were spoken, he turned his head back to the forward position and walked out of the office. If only Roy had knew the true meaning behind those words...

* * *

 

The next day Roy had gotten a call from Alphonse. Alphonse was crying as much as it was possible for him to do, which was really just making crying noises. When Roy asked what was wrong, he got a cry of "Brother's dead!" Roy had almost dropped the phone at those words. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't!

Alphonse then explained that Edward had stumbled into their dorm at the military dorms and almost immediately collapsed. Al had quickly gotten him to his bed and then called a doctor. The doctor had revealed that Edward had only hours to live. Apparently, what was killing Edward, was similar to what had killed their mother. In his moments that he was awake, Edward never spoke but just stared at Alphonse with sorry eyes.Then, just before midnight, he finally spoke. He told Alphonse how sorry he was for everything and to also take care of Winry. He also told him of a place were he had put notes for almost everyone to read. He had then closed his eyes and uttered 'Goodbye' before taking his finally breath, right at the stroke of midnight.

A half an hour later, Roy was at the dorm, not totally believing it to be true. Alphonse led him to the bed, where Edward's body still laid. He truly knew now that Edward was dead, having seen a lot of dead bodies in his life. He wondered why Edward hadn't told anyone about this, not even Alphonse.Speaking of Alphonse, the suit of armour was currently reading a letter that had been written by Edward before his death. It was hard to describe what Alphonse was feeling as he read it. After he finished, he put it down sadly and started going through the pile of letters till he found the one for Roy, which he knew had been written. When he found it he gave it to Roy who excepted it. He looked over the envelope. It had his signature on it, well it really was the one that Edward had been able to forge.

Roy opened the envelope and took out the letter and then read it over. It was surprising how easy it was to read.

_Dear Roy Mustang,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't tell anyone that I was going to die. But you're wrong when you think I didn't tell anyone._

_I told you. You're probably now thinking that I didn't but I did. Remember that party I told you about? There was a reason I didn't want you tell anyone about it. The 'Party' is my funeral, which is to be exactly a week from now._

_Make sure they dress me in my red coat and everything else I wear with it and make sure that no one kills them-self over this, mainly Alphonse and Winry._

_Don't tell anyone that I told you, well sort of told you, that I was going to die when I first found out._

_Thanks for everything you've done for me, though it really isn't that much. I hope you live a happy and long life. Also, marry Riza. Even I noticed that you both liked each other and I didn't even realize that I loved Winry till I knew it was too late. Also, don't tell Winry that I loved her. It would be to much of a burden to her._

_I'll say hello to Hughes for you and anyone else that you've known and loved that has died and I'm sure they'll all say hello back._

_You will see me again, I'm sure, as Fate's a bicth. I don't know when but you will._

_Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Cinderella' by 'Steven Curtis Chapman' of all things.


End file.
